


Skinny

by sadandlonelyBOY



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, M/M, Multi, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 03:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadandlonelyBOY/pseuds/sadandlonelyBOY
Summary: Kai starves himselfD.O wishes for Kai to eat





	

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGERING CONTENT AHEAD

Kai sat alone in the bathroom.He was crying."you can never be too thin."He whispered to himself.He sat back away from the toilet.He started to cry."Kim Jongin."said Oh Sehun.Kai didn't stop crying."Jongin."said Baekhyun."Kim Jongin get out of the bathroom."said Chanyeol."yah."said Suho."come out."said Luhan."come out right now."said Jongdae."come out please."said Yixing."Jongin."said Xiumin."come out now."said Yifan.Kai didn't move towards the door.'Kim Jongin."said Yifan.


End file.
